


Careful What You Wish For

by LeaderKrios



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderKrios/pseuds/LeaderKrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Cultists could of probably asked for a more specific deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

Candlelight flickered in the darkness, causing the shadows to dance in the dim room. The cultists, swathed in black and gold robes that covered every inch of their body making them anonymous, chanted in unison. A man stood in front of the assembly, book in one hand and jagged jeweled dagger in the other. He had a habit of flailing his arms around dramatically when he spoke, causing the book’s pages to slip out of place.

Black smoke began to gather in the center of the summoning circle, carefully drawn out in red chalk, intricate runes woven together to form a binding spell within the circle. The chanting rose to a deafening crescendo and the runes began to glow. “-dico nomen tuum: Alcor!” Blood fell from the in front, trickling down his palm and into the sacrifice bowl. The flames from the candles turned a brilliant blue and rose in height, almost licking the ceiling. In the center of the circle a demonic figure rose from the smoke, skin black as ink traced with golden fire in a brick motif. Three molten gold eyes looked down upon the cultists with disdain and impatience.

“̣̞̦̻̟̕Wh̼̳͎͈̫o̼̹̣͈͘ͅ ̧̪̦͈̩̩̝d͚̻̗a̝͙̗̹͢r̴͇̟͔̦e͏̯͚̮̱ś ͇̮͉͈̜̘̫s͓̱̣̞ͅu͙m̺̱̝̻̹̟m̻͠o̷̮̗͕͚n͔͈̬̯ ̩̙̫̻̤A͏͖l̝̭̥c̡o̶r̶̝̳̠ ͔T̛̬̺h̯̻̟̟̞e̬̗̗̞̟̕ ͎D͙r͕̖e̳̮̜aͅm̪̹̱̹b̴͍̙̯̤̭̙ḛ̭̗n͙̺̰̺̩͉d̡̹̳̞̺̯̼͕e͔̳͎͠r?̖͙͇” A distorted voice fell from the demon’s lips. It echoed across the vast room, reaching every corner.

The implied leader of the group lowered his hood. Sweat beaded on his brow. He swallowed several times, as if a lump had formed in his throat. “G-great and mighty Alcor! We beseech thee to fulfill our humble request!” His lip quivered as he spoke.

The man paused as if waiting for some sort of verbal or physical sign from the demon to continue. Alcor leaned forward and hovered on his stomach, resting his cheek in one hand. In boredom he waved his hand as a non-verbal ‘let’s wrap this up.’

The cultist cleared his throat loudly, tugging a bit on the collar of his robe. “We ask of you a simple request: Cure us from the human plight of death, and let us never experience our demise from sickness or old-age! Grant us the great gift of immortality!”

Alcor had to stop himself from snickering. “A wish for immortality? Not the first, and certainly not the last I've ever granted.” Razor-sharp teeth glinted in the candlelight as he grinned. “Question is, w͏͇̬̺h͔̺͖a̰̲̼̮͇͘t͉͙̻̣͇̮́ ̰̰̰͍̞d͔̙͇o͍͎̝̱̹͖ ̪I̵ ͚̩̲͠ge͉̦t͢ ̡͍ḭ͠n͘ ͔̜͍͔͈̣̘r̟̙͚̻̣̦̜e̴͓̤̙̤̪̟͓ț͉͘u̧͓̰̟̞ͅr̶͎n̝͞?”̘͉͈̲͟

“Our souls and eternal servitude, great Dreambender!”

Eager to get the deal done and on his way to anywhere that didn't smell like cinnamon smoke, Alcor extended his hand, a blue flame sprouting from his palm and extending up to his wrists. A sort of sinister amusement dancing in the fire that was his eyes. “̷̤̰Ḓ͚̠͈̦̠̀ͅe̙̬a̦͖̳ḷ̣̰̫͖.̰̲̲͇”͚̬̠̘

A greedy excitement spread across the human’s face as he reached forward past the binding runes and summoning glyphs to grasp the demon’s hand. The fire quickly spread up the man’s arm, igniting his whole body in a blue blaze. Alcor began to cackle maniacally as fire engulfed the whole room. The bodies of the cultists disappeared, robes and underclothes falling to the floor in piles as something small writhed under them, fighting to free themselves from their cloth prisons.

From beneath the mounds of clothing small, red, shelled creatures emerged, clacking their giant claws frantically. The demon drifted past the binding spell without flinching and scooped the fat lobster sitting directly outside of his circle into his hands. 

“You asked for immortality.” The demon mused, holding the crustacean to his face, where it cowered as far as possible back into Alcor’s talons. “Lobsters never die of old age and can grow indefinitely. Their the ocean’s little immortals.” Chuckling, he set the frantic lobster down. “You should have worded your terms clearer, one of the most imperative rules of dealing with demons.” He wagged his finger and made a ‘tsk, tsk’ noise. 

“The only question now is what to do with you all...” 

Not long after he even pondered the question did inspiration strike.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diner in Gravity Falls was never really known for having fancy or extravagant dishes. They were more of a ‘old recipes from grandma’, home-cooked, small-town meals sort of joint. It came as a surprise when the owners started to advertise for a lobster dinner with all the luxurious works. It sure did drum up business, and folks showed up in their Sunday best to fit the occasion. 

Tiffany, one of the waitresses on duty, had seen a lot of spiffy-dressed men walk through the door that night, but the man with the black tailcoat, golden star cuff links and top hat that walked through the door really took the cake. 

“Lookin’ kinda dressy tonight, even for a fancy lobster party.” She commented, grabbing a menu. She made a motion to reach for another. “You expectin’ a special lady ta’ be joinin’ ya?”

The man chuckled as he removed his hat, sweeping some of his brunette hair away from his face. “Unfortunately, no. She couldn't make it tonight.” 

Tiffany gave the man a flirty smile and began to direct him to his table. As he was seated he caught a glimpse of the chef in the back room, carrying a writhing lobster in his hands. For a brief moment the creature seemed to look his way. Alcor flashed his golden eyes. The chef swore loudly as the damned thing began to thrash wildly in his hands, almost jumping out.

“The main course will be ready soon, we’ll have it right out!” The waitress distracted him from his thoughts.

“Oh, I can’t wait.” He replied, holding back a laugh. “ I’m sure it’ll be delicious.”


End file.
